A World of Dueling
by RulerofOblivion
Summary: Jim saw the news in the newspaper, but he couldn t beleive his eyes so he had to check it out for himself. Little did he know that that day was the beginning of an adventure he never would forget. yeah I suck at summaries XD, just read if you want to....
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

**Prolouge**

I took up the newspaper and skimmed through most of it. I didn't find anything unusual at first glance, as always there were reports of robberies, murders, kidnappings, burglaries and of course celebrity scandals, but then when I came to the page with the ads I saw the most unbelievable advertisement. "Real holographic Duel Discs". At first I gave it off as a silly little hoax someone was trying to pull, but then I saw down in the corner that they were going to have a demonstration downtown at electronic store. The time was supposed to be at three. I checked my watch. It was 10 minutes until three o clock. I threw the newspaper at the pile of clothes that were beneath my desk on the left side of my bed and jumped into my new dark blue sneakers, grabbed my deck and ran down the stairs and was almost out through the door when I heard my dad calling from the living room: "where are you heading off in such a rush son?"

Not now dad, I am in a hurry, Ill explain later. When I finally were there at the store I saw a huge crowd and someone talking at the front. Great, they have already started, I thought silently to myself. I tried pushing myself to the front but only got a place at the side. " Now as you all can see this is the Duel Disc we at Visualtech has been developing in co-operation with Konami who are the ones who release the TCG here. The Disc is foldable so it takes up less space when you are not dueling. The Deck slot can hold from 40 up to 80 cards, same goes for the graveyard area. Life point calculator is on top of the deck holder of course, and there are buttons for activating facedowns and and an extra slot for the field spell. But instead of explaining all the features of the Disc as you all are probably well aware of, I am now going to demonstrate the holographich projections." The businessman walked out of the crowd and stood at a spot where he had enough space. "Good" he said. "Now the Disc has an in-built microphone here on the side which you declare Duel Start when you want to start and the Disc activates." Just as he said that the Duel Disc lit up and something that looked like holographic projectors started to shine. He then placed a card on the disc and in a flash Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged from the ground giving a high roar as it spread out its wings. Everybody who had come to see the show suddenly gasped in awe over the magnificent projection in front of them. "Now all who are interested in buying this product line up over there" he said and pointed to the cash register in the back of the store. Everybody ran over pushing as many others on the way. Halfway there I spotted my friend Mark, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. Hey Mark over here! I shouted and he came over as he saw me across the crowd. Hi Jim. You also here to buy a disc? He said with a typical grin across his face. Of course, I wouldn´t miss this for all money in the world. How do you think they did it by the way? Beats me, he said looking at the long line impatiently. Want to play a few duels later? I asked. Sorry I cant, I promised my brother helping him with preparations for the wedding, he is getting married this Saturday. But I am free tomorrow. Okay I said, but be prepared, my new spellcaster deck is so fast you wont even have time to build up a defense I said with a smirk. You better watch yourself too, my new machine deck is unbeatable Mark said with great confidence. They were at the front of the cash register and picked up their Duel Discs and left. See you around then Mark said as they left. Right back at you. When I got home the door was locked so I guess my dad had gone to work. I unlocked the door and went straight up the stairs ignoring the loud TV that still was on in the living room. I went in to my room and took out my deck and began to adjust it. I did it for almost the rest of the afternoon until I heard careful steps outside and the loud slam from the mailbox. I went downstairs and out through the door and checked the mailbox. There was only one little note and it said: " Come to the park at midnight and bring your deck and Duel Disc with you or else….." written in what seemed like human blood. He looked around but there was not a person in sight. This must be some cruel joke I thought to myself, but despite that I put the note in my pocket and went inside again. Later when it was getting closer to midnight I took on my shoes and went outside, not forgetting to lock the door. The walk to the park only took about 5 minutes cause I only lived 1 block away. When there I called out: Anyone here? The park stayed as silent and dark as before. But then a mysterious light started to shine just ten feet away from me. I went closer to see exactly what it was, and when I did, I saw something that looked like a portal. At the ground beneath the portal I saw a card and picked it up. The card was blank but had a golden frame. Strange I thought, no card in the entire game has a golden frame, what is this. Suddenly I felt two hands pushing me straight into the portal and I felt like I was being washed away by a flood of water even though there was none. Then the light disappeared and everything went dark at the same time as he started to fall down to what seemed like a bottomless hole.


	2. A New World

**Hi everybody, and sorry for the really long time you had to wait, but I´ve been really busy with school.**

**I intend for this story to be really long, but I probably will have to split it up into this one and a sequel anyhow. Oh, and free cookies to anyone who can figure out where the story takes place Please review!**

**--**

**Chapter 1:A New World**

I was lying on the ground, on something very hard. My head was hurting and I was very dizzy. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a rock, which explained why my head had hurt so much. When I looked closer I saw that the rock was covered in blood, I raised my hand to my head, and felt blood pouring from a gash in my forehead. I looked around and saw a huge wasteland and to the west I saw a forest and a few feet behind me there was a huge Coliseum. On the other side I saw a lake close to the edge of the forest as well as a carnival-looking tent standing in front of it. What is this place? I thought quietly to myself just as a "Sonic Bird" swooped past me just above my head. Wait a minute! A live Duel Monster flying around?! A real one? When I looked around more closely I began to see more Duel Monsters at the edge of the forest. "I must have really hit my head hard", and just as I said that I began to feel more dizzy.

I made my way over to the tent. I peered a look inside and saw some mysterious-dressed figure glooming over a crystal ball and I realized it was "Crystal Seer". Hi I said as I walked inside. Do you know where and what this place is? You look hurt traveler, come and let me treat you wound he said ignoring my question. He placed his palm on my forehead and started mumbling something and the wound started healing slowly.

Thanks, now could you tell me where this place is I repeated as I was becoming a bit impatient. This is the World of Grace he said. Are you a warrior he asked as he looked at my Duel Disc. If you mean a Duelist then yeah, How come? I asked a bit perplexed. You are unusual around these parts he said with a smile. But lately shadowy humans in black cloaks have begun to disturb the peace that once ruled this place. They used their legions of darkness to put us in submission. And we need someone to help us, someone who can stand up to these tyrants and fight back, and you look like you can handle that. Out in the forest, there are those who wish to fight, but don't have enough power on their own.

Sounds like your being oppressed I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Well, I guess there is nothing to lose by helping out, maybe it will help me getting clues on how to get back to my own world. I ran out the tent before he had time to say goodbye.

Then I went inside the forest, looking around for a place possible for a gathering, but I did not find one until I had gotten a bit deeper into the forest where I found a grove. There was a few duel monsters who had gathered in a group in front of someone else that stood at the front and discussing with the monsters.

And that someone looked awfully familiar. Mark?! I shouted out in great surprise. Hey Jim! Didn't expect to see you around here. How did you get here. I was just about to ask you the same thing I said, laughing. I got a note by the way here. I picked it up from my pocket and showed him it, changing his expression from happy to thoughtful. Is something wrong? I asked with building suspicion. I got a note just like this and when at the park I found this blank card. He took it up and showed it to me as I gave out a gasp. What is it, have you seen it before? Mark said, in an almost taunting tone. No but I found another card almost just like it but mine has a golden frame, while yours is silver. I quickly showed him mine and he gave an understanding nod.

But what the hell do they mean? I haven´t ever seen a card in the game with either a golden or silver frame. Anyways we were just discussing how to stop these bastards that are terrorizing their world. And we just told him that their main base is that huge coliseum,and that if we are going to have any chance at all, we have to take it down, a little scrawny monster said. Which is almost impossible if we don´t have strenght enough to match theirs a "Sonic Shooter" said in a matter-of-fact tone. Which is where we get into the picture Mark said growing a sinister smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the Coliseum, you could see three duels being in progress. The poor contestants were standing at the right side of the dueling field and they weren´t looking much good. The cloaked men they were facing smirked then whispered something as their monsters towered over them and demolished their only line of defense as their life-point meter slowly dropped to zero.

Goblins in the spectator-stand started laughing mockingly. Another cloaked man that was standing at the side-lines suddenly spoke: Take them away! Throw them in the dungeon. They are of no use to us anymore. The duelists were slowly being dragged towards the dungeons under scared pleads. "No! Please! Let us go! No!" They opened a hatch in the corner and threw them down in pitch-dark pit.

The tallest cloaked man was standing above as he heard their scream of terror as they were ripped to pieces by the beasts below. First he sighed, then he smiled. They had been waiting for quite a while now. But they were getting closer to find the "one". After all, there can not be so many duelists left after all those they had gone through. And once we find that person, I will be the one finishing it, even if I have to hunt them down to the end of this world, he said with a broad phsycotic smile growing on his face. Just you wait boss. Wait and see.


End file.
